The Satyr and the Pomegranate
by Wega the blue sun
Summary: Sherry's afternoon with her faun and delicious fruit! Rated M because it's terribly naughty!


The Satyr, the girl and the pomegranate 

A KNGB (Zatch Bell) fan fic by Wega the blue sun

No copyright infringement intended, these characters (except for the pomegranate) don't belong to me. And this fic belongs to me, too.

Sherry's afternoon with her faun and delicious fruit. Rated M because it's terribly naughty!

"Hold still", Brago murmured. Sherry's inability to sit quietly was seriously annoying him when he was trying to relax. "Go somewhere else", she replied and jostled him some more. She was pouring tea from a silver thermos into her favorite porcelain cup. He raised his head from her lap and gave her an evil look. "Aren't you done eating yet?" he grumbled. "You've had your meal and I didn't bother you, now let me finish mine in peace", she answered in a peevish tone while she stirred the hot liquid furiously. Some of the tea spilled out of the cup and landed next to Brago's cloak, which was spread out on top of the blanket they were sitting on.

Brago snatched the cup out of her hand and firmly set it down. "Now you're done", he said and laid back again, the satin fabric of her dress rustling under his head. "Oui, monsieur", she snapped sarcastically. "Is it OK if I eat this or are you afraid of fruit, too?"  
Brago cast a suspicious eye on the strange object his partner was holding up. It was fairly large, roundish and deep red. He grabbed the thing and experimentally ran his clawed fingers over the leathery surface. "Silly girl", he scoffed, "how are you going to eat this? It's hard like wood!" Sherry declined to answer and only rolled her eyes while she rummaged for something in the picnic basket.

Brago meanwhile circled his thumbs over the erect flower scar of the so-called fruit. Damn if it wasn't suggestive...the shape of the thing reminded him of something. Sherry triumphantly held up a short knife and took the pomegranate out of Brago's hand. "Watch and learn", she said and stabbed the serrated blade into the hard fruit.

Brago rolled his eyes. Why did she have to make such a production out of eating, he wondered. The fruit didn't yield easily and Sherry grunted as she thrust the knife repeatedly into the thick skin. Finally she dropped the blade and grabbed the ragged edges of the rind and pulled hard. A tough white membrane became visible and suddenly little red droplets spurted from the interior.

The mamodo watched in fascination as Sherry dug into the mortally wounded fruit and pulled out gobs of glistening jelly. "Hmmm", she moaned and pushed a bit of the substance into her mouth. A few drops of the pomegranate's life blood fell onto his bare chest and he moved to flick them off. Sherry's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. "Don't waste it", she said and touched a juice stained finger to a tiny red glob. It adhered to her fingertip and she brought it to her mouth and flicked her tongue against the jelly coated seed. "Delicious", she smiled, her lips stained bright red. Brago narrowed his eyes. Two could play at this game, he thought.

"Tease", he hissed and grabbed her long hair and pulled her head down. "There's more where that came from", he pointed at his chest, gray skin now covered in red rivulets like tiny rivers of blood from invisible wounds. "Poor thing, would you like me to help you?" , Sherry grinned.

"Miserable tease", he repeated through clenched teeth. With her hands firmly planted on his chest she dipped low and touched her tongue ever so gently to one of the seeds. Her soft lips engulfed the sweet red blob and her teeth scraped against his sensitive flesh. "You really should try it" she whispered and moved closer to his face. "It's good ..." She pressed her lips against his and pushed the seed into his unwilling mouth. His first instinct was to spit out the sticky bit of jelly, but that would probably offend her and put an end to the game. He rolled the seed against the roof of his mouth and felt the jelly burst. A tiny splash of sweet and sour juice hit his tongue and the hard-shelled seed stuck in his throat and made him cough. Sherry pushed a fresh piece of the jellied mass into her mouth. "You have to suck it", she said, her words muffled. "You suck it", he snarled and pulled her down again. "Get this stuff off me", he commanded.

Sherry licked every last seed off his tender skin and smiled at the movement of the muscles beneath the smooth gray surface. He's so hard on himself, she thought. So often he denies himself pleasure until he's ready to explode at the slightest touch. She planted a kiss on the area where a belly button should have been. Brago wrapped his arms around her legs, pulled her hips down and buried his face under her voluminous skirt. Sherry could feel his hot breath through her silky underwear and spread her legs to give him better access. A sharp ripping sound sobered her up for a moment. "There goes another pair", she thought. "Mind the claws", she warned him. A muffled response drifted up from under her skirt. Sherry didn't like the tone, so she dipped low again and bit him sharply. Brago's violent reaction nearly bucked her off.

"Watch the teeth!" he snarled and grabbed her hips again, this time digging his claws into her tender skin. No wonder her body was crisscrossed with tiny scars, some faded, some fresh. Today she'd get a few more, she thought giddily. "Watch it yourself", she snarled back and bit again, this time raising a tiny drop of blood. She eagerly licked it off, enjoying the unique taste that was so unlike human blood.

A/N: And that is as far as I can post this story here. There is a second part, but FFN guidelines don't allow for NC-17 rated stories to be posted. Once upon a time, any and all kinds of stories were welcome here, but some years ago a great purge began and a lot of naughty stuff was removed. I'm aware it's a bit of a tease to post half of a fic, but many of the readers of the ZB category are young and I respect their right not to have graphic sex scenes sprung on them when they read a story rated M. The complete fic will be posted on a site which allows adult fiction, and some of you already know where that might be. And even if you, the younger reader,can't find the fic let me assure you that sometimes what you think of in your mind may be far more interesting than what is written. Lemons (or pomegranates)can sometimes be a letdown, here like in so many other things the chase is often better than the catch.


End file.
